


Endangering his Reputation

by AkiAkabane



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Characters not in a relationship aren't heavily mentioned, F/M, Oc's just having a little teasing fun with their boyfriends, Poc oc's, Possible OOC-ness, Romance, Tough boys with a soft spot, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAkabane/pseuds/AkiAkabane
Summary: A collection (not quite yet) of one-shots featuring boys with a tough demeanor and a soft spot for their girlfriends.
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu/Original Character(s), Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Bakugo Katsuki: The Hot Headed Porcupine and his Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class of 1-A goes out on their day off to get a little shopping done and in the midst of it all, Bakugo's temper threathens to get out of hand until his girlfriend takes him back to the dorms to cool down with a little plan given to her by the Bakusquad for a little fun afterwards.

It was the first time in a while that they got a day off from doing anything hero or school related. Nobody made plans for said day so the girls of class 1-A suggested that the whole class go shopping and that’s exactly what they’re doing. Everyone was beyond happy, being able to hang out with their friends and have a little fun. However, a certain spiky blonde haired boy wasn't happy with the idea. 

"Hey Bakugo…why'd you come if you didn't want to?" Kirishima inquired with a full mouth, stuffing his face with a hotdog.

"Because dumbass! My girlfriend's here! I wanted to hang out with her today, but then this shit happened!" he yelled, earning more than a few stares and concerned mumblings. 

"Whoa, calm down man. It'll all work out," he assured, taking the last bite of his hotdog. "Speaking of your girlfriend, I still can't imagine you being loving towards anybody," he chuckled, swallowing the last bit of his food. 

"What was that stupid hair?!"

"Dude…my hair's no different than yours."

"I agree!" Mina chimed in. "You're always so grumpy, I wonder how Kimi puts up with you." 

"Oh, all of you shut up already!" Bakugo growled, causing the veins in his neck to pop out. 

"See Mina agrees-" he cut himself off as he caught a glimpse of Kimi's fluffy rich brown hair out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Kimi, over here!" he yelled excitedly, waving her over. 

Bakugo was boiling. It was surprising that he hadn't blown anything up yet. Kimi left Deku and his group with the promise of returning and waltzed her way over to Bakugo and his group. 

"Hey Kiri, what's up?"

Kirishima smirked at Bakugo before turning back to Kimi. "We hadn't seen you much and just wanted to say hi." 

It hadn't dawned on her how separated the class had gotten, but it wasn't unusual for them to split into separate groups. She smiled at them, her brown skin glowing in the sunlight. Bakugo hadn't taken his eyes off her since she'd been standing there which calmed him down so there was no sign that he was ever angry. 

"Hey guys, sorry I haven't been around much, but I've been having a great time! What about you bunch?" 

"Same here! Oh, another thing before you go! We were wondering what Bakugo's like in your presence alone since he's always so grouchy around us," Mina explained with a small giggle. 

It didn't take long for an answer to pop into her head. She was well aware of what Bakugo was like with her, she just wondered why it was any of their business. She loved her classmates dearly, but she felt like however Bakugo chose to act in private should be kept that way; private. However, Mina's question gave her an idea. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give them a glimpse of Bakugo's soft side. 

"Well-" she started. 

"Kimi, I swear-!"

She didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence as she punched him in the arm. Bakugo stifled a yell and held his arm in pain, shooting a glare at her. Once he saw the pout on her face, his glare softened. Seeing this, Kimi's face lit up and she embraced Bakugo in a hug, gently nuzzling her face into his muscular chest. 

"It sounded like you were about to threaten me, Katsu. I'm hurt…" she mumbled to where only he could hear her. His cheeks took on a slight red hue and he averted his gaze to the ground. 

"Sorry…" he mumbled back, lifting his large hand to rest on the beautiful brown curls that littered her head. Accepting his apology, she turned back to face their friends who watched the scene with curiosity. 

"Eh, as I was saying, Bakugo acts the same way as you guys see," she told them, observing their facial features for any looks of doubt. "But I know how to keep him in line so he's not a problem for me."

"Even around you? That's no way to treat a lady," Denki complained, walking over to Kimi and snaking an arm around her waist. “How about I-”

"Hands off, dumbass!" Bakugo yelled before grabbing Kimi's arm and gently pulling her away from him and walking off with his hand in hers. 

Kimi watched as her boyfriend angrily mumbled to himself as they walked. She put a hand on his shoulder and stopped, causing him to look back at her. 

"Huh?! What's wrong?!" he questioned somewhat angrily. If you listened closely, or if you were Kimi, you could hear the concern that laced his voice. 

"Nothing, just…calm down love," she spoke softly, reaching her hand up to cup his cheek and stroke it with her thumb. He sighed contently, leaning his head over and gently putting the weight of it on her hand. "Let's go back to the dorms, kay?"

"Tch...whatever..." he mumbled before walking off with her at his side.

~♡♡♡~

It didn’t take them long to get back to the dorms and get settled. Kimi went to her dorm and put away her newly bought things and sent a quick text to Deku, saying that she decided to head back to the dorms. As soon as she pressed send, she got a text from Bakugo.

Bakugo: _‘Are you gonna come to my dorm or not?’_

Kimi: _‘I dunno, do you want me to~?’_

Bakugo: _‘...yes’_

She giggled at his reply. With his attitude his answer was usually a ‘just come over, dumbass!’ which resulted in Kimi staying put in her room. Bakugo eventually learned that in order to get his way he had to act a bit more kind much to his dismay. As far as he was concerned, Kimi was the only one that he would ever show any kindness to. 

Before she left to go to his dorm, she needed to do her hair. She grabbed what she needed then sat down. She sectioned off her hair, moisturized it with product then proceeded to braid it to the back. This continued until her whole head was braided. Finally, she grabbed her silk, black bonnet and pulled it over her head. As soon as she was done with that she put everything away and swiftly left her dorm room. 

When she got to Bakugo's dorm, she knocked on the door. It opened slowly and as it did, she looked into the dark room. Bakugo's sharp red eyes came into view then disappeared and she watched as the door opened fully. Kimi carefully stepped inside the familiar territory and felt as a pair of muscular arms snaked their way around her waist. Bakugo hugged her from behind, pressing his chest against her back. 

"How long were you gonna keep me waiting, kitten~?" he spoke in a low, husky tone, sending shivers down her spine. 

"As long as I wanted~" she cooked back, wiggling free from the hug. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his crimson eyes before they both inched closer to one another to close the distance between them. The kiss wasn't short and sweet nor heated, but it was just enough. When they broke apart, Kimi made her way over to his bed and lied down on the soft surface, a yawn escaping her lips. 

As soon as her eyes opened from yawning, Bakugo climbed on top of her and laid his head on her chest. Kimi smiled warmly and brought a hand up to pet the top of his head. 

"What's this~? A rare display of affection~" 

"Shut up…" he mumbled. "Rare my ass…I show you affection often enough."

"Sure~" she chuckled, slowly and carefully fishing her phone out of her pocket while she continuously pet the top of his head with her other hand. "Are you tired, love?" she asked, trying to keep him occupied. 

"No…I just…wanted to be closer to you…" he admitted before lifting his head up to start lining kisses up her neck.

Kimi successfully retrieved her phone from her pocket and got to work. She quickly opened up her camera and started recording Bakugo unbeknownst to him. 

"What was that~?" she inquired innocently. He pressed his warm lips against her skin, causing her neck to tingle. When he got higher, she stopped petting his head as he started kissing her jaw. 

"I said I just wanted to be closer to you, kitten…hey, why'd you stop?" he complained, squirming slightly. When he didn't get an answer he lifted his head to look up at her and when he saw her gaze focused somewhere else, he followed it and saw her phone pointed straight at him. His face took on a look of confusion that morphed into pure anger. 

She giggled. "Why'd you stop~?"

He jumped off her and onto the floor, pointing a finger at her. 

She pouted. "Hey…come back-"

"HEY! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN RECORDING THAT, DUMBASS!"

She smiled innocently and stood up. 

"Hey! Not so loud! The others could be back and we don't wanna disturb them."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THOSE LOSERS!"

Kimi sighed, seeing that her boyfriend wasn't listening to her. She stood up and winked at him to his confusion before a lavender cloud formed around her. Then, realization hit him and he stood there with his mouth a gape and eyes wide. He had kissed her just moments ago. That kiss was all she needed to mimic everything about him. When the lavender cloud disappeared, he was left staring at himself. 

Kimi held her phone up to her face and started recording a fresh new video. 

"I love my darling Kimi so much!~ The way her dark green eyes sparkle when she's happy~ The way her luscious skin glows~ And the way her beauty has me mesmerized~ I-" she said with a bright smile and a few hand gestures before Bakugo interrupted. 

"DELETE THAT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimi's quirk is really similar to Toga and Camie's quirks unintentionally, but it has it's differences.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!~


	2. Asano Gakushuu: The Third Wheel

It was a chilly fall morning. A mixture of orange, yellow, and red fell from the sky and onto the hard ground below, granting people easier access to them to get the satisfaction they feel when stepping onto them. 

Asano Gakushuu was not amused. No, he was anything but happy. The number one student, the hard working athlete, the one who always seemed to have a level head was troubled. His homeroom teacher's lecture almost completely went over his head as he impatiently tapped his foot on the floor nervously.

Tons of his admirers sat around him and they immediately noticed his weird behavior. The braided brown haired girl behind him tapped on his shoulder causing him to turn around and stare into her brown eyes.

“Hey, Asano, are you alright?” she asked him curiously. She happened to be one of the non crazy admirers, so he wasn’t even aware of how she felt which affected how he decided to answer her.

“I’m fine. Thank you,” he gave her a smile before turning back around to face the front.

His teacher proceeded to pick up a piece of chalk and scribble on the blackboard. Simple math equations, really. Asano could do them in his sleep. Considering that, he let his mind freely wander to Aiya, his girlfriend of two years. She was home sick today and Asano didn’t know how to handle it. Last time she was sick, it had been the weekend and he was there to take care of her. He was still worried, but at least he was there.

Somehow the subject changed from math to english and Asano still wasn’t paying attention. It was only a matter of time before another one of his admirers checked up on him. It surprised them all to see him spacing out and they all wondered just what he was thinking about; who he was thinking about. This time it was the girl on his right, one of the crazier ones. She had her red hair in two braids that spilled over her shoulders and rested on her school uniform.

“Hey, Asano, it isn’t like you to space out like this. Who are you thinking about…?” she questioned, venom lacing her voice.

Asano sent a small glare at her, sending a shiver down her spine and causing her heart to flutter. She looked away from him and leaned back in her seat, muttering to herself at how Asano finally looked at her. He sighed and once again, returned his gaze to the front of the room. His admirers irritated him to say the least. Especially so now that he had a girlfriend. But he really appreciated how understanding she was about them. If he were dating one of his admirers, she’d rip another to shreds if they ever breathed a word to him. Aiya just looks at them from afar and shakes her head. They were sad she’d say, because it was obvious that he didn’t want to give them the time of day, yet they still tried to win his heart. At least they didn’t give up, a trait that’s always good to have.

The school bell rang and as soon as it did, Asano immediately jumped out of his seat and left the classroom. He had a few more classes to go and the sooner they were over the better.

“Why does it seem like you’re in such a rush?” Ren asked, seemingly popping up out of nowhere, as soon as he was able to catch up to Asano who didn’t spare him a single glance.

“Don’t let it bother you,” Asano calmly managed to say, slowing his pace.

Ren sighed, shaking his head. He had a feeling he knew what was bothering Asano and it was a bit freaky to see him this way. He was the only one of the students who knew about Asano and Aiya’s relationship. The one day that she wasn’t there, he was a total wreck. He chuckled, entering his next class with Asano.

“Better help him get through the day.”

~♡♡♡~

The last bell rings and not even a minute later, Asano bursts out the door with Ren following suit. 

"Hey! Would you slow down a bit?" he tried to grab Asano's arm to slow him down before he bumped into Araki. "At least try to watch there you're going!" he sighed, quickly apologizing to Araki before running after Asano. 

As soon as they got to Aiya’s house, Asano calmly knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he knocked again with a little more force. Aiya opened the door and looked up at Asano with droopy eyes. She was wrapped up in a purple blanket and a black scarf was tied around her head. 

"Shuu? What are you doing here…?" she spoke lowly, her voice rough and brittle. She sounded as if she had a stuffy nose and her eyes were puffy. 

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm here to take care of you."

Aiya turned her attention to Ren who she just noticed was standing behind Asano. 

"Oh, Ren, you're here too? I don't wanna get you guys sick-" taking a few sudden breathes, feeling the tickle in her nose, she sneezed. A chilly sensation ran throughout her body and she slowly sank to the ground. 

“Aiya!” Asano and Ren both exclaimed in unison, rushing to her side. She groaned and both boys moved to pick her up. Once they had a firm grip on her, they safely carried her to her room. 

"G-Gakushuu…no…" she muttered as he tucked her into bed. 

"I don't want to hear it. I'm staying."

"Try all you like to get him to leave, but with how anxious he was to leave school just to be by your side, he's not going anywhere. You should've seen him, Aiya. It was heartwarming~" Ren chuckled as he stood in the doorway, observing the two. 

Aiya let out a weak chuckle. "You spent your day worrying over me?"

"Well…" he hesitated to answer with Ren in the doorway. The last thing he needed was for Ren to see that side of him. The side of him that was for Aiya and Aiya only. "No."

"N-No…?" Aiya asked dejectedly, rolling over on her side to face Ren in the doorway who gave her a smile.

“Just as cold as always I see…” Ren sighed before leaving to go get Aiya a bowl of soup and some medicine.

Asano quickly glanced over to the doorway, making sure Ren left then turned his attention back to Aiya. He cupped her cheek in his hand and gently turned her face towards his. “I wasn’t just worried...I was beyond that, Aiya…” he whispered, bringing his hand up to feel her forehead. “Princess...you’re burning up…”

“Princess, huh? Well someone got nicer in the time that I was gone,” Ren smirked, walking over to Aiya who sat up to take her medicine. The bowl of soup was set on her bedside table.

“Thanks Ren,” Aiya giggled. She quickly took her medicine and as she did that, Asano left the room to retrieve a cold cloth to lay on Aiya’s forehead. On his way back to her room, he could hear faint mumbling and as he grew closer his heart sank. 

He quickly walked back into the room to find Ren sitting beside Aiya, fully immersed in a conversation that he thought was just in his head.

“Princess is his favorite thing to call me, but there’s more. He’s always so sweet and cuddly.~ Especially-”

Asano blushed and he cleared his throat as if to make his presence known even though the pair were already fully aware of him standing there. “T-That’s quite enough. Ren, leave immediately!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed how I seem to make these end so abruptly xD
> 
> Maybe I'll change that in the future.


End file.
